There has been described (Eiichi Takahashi, "Silicic acid plant and lime plant--investigating properties of the plants" published by incorporated cultural association of agricultural, industrial and fishing village) an attempt to increase the yield of rice by adding approximately 100 ppm of silicic acid as a nutrient (fertilizer) to a culture solution to allow the roots of rice plants to absorb it.
It has never been known hitherto, however, that pathogens can be killed by spraying an aqueous solution of an alkali metal silicate on the surface of leaves of various agricultural and horticultural plants.